


wait

by woodshin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodshin/pseuds/woodshin
Summary: Wooseok is an impatient person.





	wait

Wooseok is an impatient person.

He can’t help it. When he wants something, he wants— no, _ needs _it given to him right then and there. If there’s anything he hates the most in life, it’s waiting. He has desires that deserve to be met in a timely fashion, just like any other person. 

Seungyoun knows this, too; he’s fully aware of Wooseok’s inability to wait, to stay still and endure the pains of patience. So, it’s a mystery to Wooseok why Seungyoun’s putting him through this agony right now. 

“Seungyounie . .” Wooseok has lost count of how many times he whined Seungyoun’s name tonight. And yet, the older just stood in front of him, watching him with an almost blank expression. Wooseok thinks his leg muscles might cramp from how long he’s been sitting on the bed like this: legs folded underneath him and spread out, hands resting palm down on his thighs. The lacy maroon bralette and shorts (the same set Seungyoun had purchased for him last week for an occasion just like this one) feel tighter on his body with each passing second of nothingness. His fingers itch to touch something — himself or Seungyoun, he doesn’t care. But, his submissiveness overpowers his impatience. He wants to be good for Seungyoun, and if that means sitting and waiting for him, then he’ll do just that. 

It’s just _ hard. _

“Please, Seungyoun.” Tears begin to well up in Wooseok’s eyes. He doesn’t have half a mind to feel embarrassment; Seungyoun’s condescending stare is enough to send him deeper into subspace, slowly scrubbing off any resolve he has left.

Then, he smirks. 

He _ smirks. _ The bastard finds amusement in his pain, which is no shock to Wooseok, considering how Seungyoun’s sadistic streak shows itself in bed every single time. This time, though, it affects Wooseok in a way he’s not used to. He loves this side of Seungyoun, a side he never sees outside of the bedroom, but to feel something so minute like a _ smirk _in the core of his stomach is a feeling that excites him. 

“Aww, you’re crying? Does baby want my cock that bad?” Seungyoun coos and shuffles closer to the edge of the bed to trace his fingers along the other’s jawline, carrying his smirk with him. If Wooseok thought Seungyoun was condescending before, now he’s just belittling him, and he’s loving every second of it. Wooseok bites his bottom lip and nods, squirming in anticipation. At least Seungyoun is touching him now. That’s an improvement.

But maybe Wooseok called victory too early, because Seungyoun soon frowns, irritation spreading to every crevice on his face. 

“When I ask you a question,” Seungyoun’s previously loving hand moves from Wooseok’s jaw to his hair, swiftly tugging his head back. The younger doesn't bother stopping the whimper from escaping his lips. “I expect a _ verbal _answer.”

Wooseok responds before a beat of silence can come through. “Y-Yes, I want your cock so bad, Seungyounie. Please,” he gasps out, fire burning in his groin. Much to his dismay, Seungyoun loosens his grip on Wooseok’s hair, but still holds on. The smile that follows is almost chilling, in a good way.

“Good boy.” Seungyoun gives Wooseok no time to breathe when he presses his lips onto his. It’s less a kiss and more a mess, Seungyoun tongue fucking Wooseok’s mouth with such an intensity that Wooseok would have fallen over if it wasn’t for the other’s hand in his hair. Saliva even starts to drip down Wooseok’s chin, and he isn’t sure whether it was his or Seungyoun’s or both. He moans into the kiss; he loves it messy, and he’s grateful that Seungyoun does too. The chaos of tongues ends just as fast as it began once Seungyoun pulls away entirely and pushes Wooseok’s chest so his back is pressed against the mattress. His folded legs are strained even more in this position, but Seungyoun is quick to unfold and spread them apart, his legs still bent at the knees with the soles of his feet planted on the bed sheets. Seungyoun doesn’t have to say anything to degrade Wooseok, to make him feel lesser; the manhandling was enough.

“So pretty for me. Just for me . .” Seungyoun whispers as he settles between Wooseok’s legs, hovering over his lithe body. He drinks in the image before him: flushed cheeks, pink lips, tousled hair, glossy eyes. All for him. Wooseok trembles underneath at his lustfully dark tone and his equally dark eyes, yet he still manages to speak. 

“Only for you. No one else.” Seungyoun growls deep in his throat at this, and Wooseok almost passes out. Second to the older’s sadism is his possessiveness. It’s never to the point where it’s unhealthy, but in situations like this, where Wooseok reiterates that he’s Seungyoun’s and Seungyoun’s only, it stirs something deep inside the both of them.

Seungyoun takes Wooseok into another sloppy kiss, wasting no time to lick into each other’s mouths (more so into Wooseok’s than Seungyoun’s). One hand grasps Wooseok’s hips, the other palming his erection through his shorts and Wooseok nearly sobs, because _ finally _Seungyoun is touching him where it matters. Seungyoun’s lips slide downwards to the groove of Wooseok’s neck, licking and sucking at the juncture to create marks that will serve as a reminder of just who Wooseok belongs to. 

Seungyoun’s hand on Wooseok’s hip travels back up his body towards his chest, stopping right at his left nipple to tweak and pinch it through the thin lace of his bralette. Wooseok throws his head back on the pillow in a broken moan, unintentionally exposing more of his neck for Seungyoun to mark up. The younger can feel Seungyoun’s smirk against his skin; he knows how sensitive Wooseok’s nipples are, and he never hesitates to use that fact to his advantage. 

“S-Seungyounie,” Wooseok’s hips start to move against Seungyoun’s hand, “I n-need . .”

“What is it, baby? Tell Seungyounie what you need.” Wooseok pants at the _ still _condescending nature of Seungyoun’s voice. He’s not sure if he can take any longer of this without being granted release. 

“I need your—” Another moan. “Your mouth, p-please.”

“Hmm, but I already gave it to you, though? You have to be more specific than that.” Seungyoun has the audacity to chuckle, like Wooseok’s desperation is _ oh so funny. _

Wooseok tries not to get frustrated, so he elaborates, because he knows how important it is to Seungyoun to hear exactly what Wooseok wants. 

“Your mouth on m-my chest. I _ need _it.” It’s damn near impossible to keep an unwavering voice with the way Seungyoun is touching him, but Wooseok successfully expresses his wishes in spite of his stuttering. Seungyoun plants a light kiss on one of the many purple hickies blossoming on Wooseok’s neck before humming out a response.

“You sound so desperate, it’s almost cute.”

Then, Seungyoun is bunching the bralette up and out of the way, not even bothering to remove it completely, and attaches his mouth onto Wooseok’s nipple. Dizziness overtakes the younger, and when Seungyoun’s tongue darts out to lick around the nub, Wooseok is so sure he’ll cum right then and there. But, that’s the last thing he wants. He doesn’t mind cumming untouched — he’s done it countless times before — but reaching his orgasm without having Seungyoun’s dick inside him is unheard of. Maybe Seungyoun plans on getting more than one release out of him tonight. Now _ that _is something Wooseok wouldn’t be opposed to in the slightest.

“Seungyoun— _ ah,” _ Wooseok gasps as Seungyoun lightly bites on his nipple, erecting the nub and making it harder than it already was. He doesn’t let up until it’s red and puffy, and even then he merely switches over to the other one to give it the same attention. His originally free hand shifts over to rub at the already wet, spit slicked nipple, while the hand at Wooseok’s crotch accelerates. Wooseok is torn between arching into Seungyoun’s mouth on his chest or his hand on his erection, so he does neither and lays there, tossing around the bed in both agitation and ecstasy. He feels his orgasm rising in the pit of his groin, and if he doesn’t warn Seungyoun _ now, _he’ll cum and make a mess of his new shorts (which, to be fair, should be the least of his worries right now, especially because there’s already a wet spot in the front of his shorts from his precum). 

“Mm, ah, ‘m gonna cum, _Seungyounie—_” And just like that, every trace of Seungyoun is off Wooseok’s body in a heartbeat. He wants to scream; the feeling of your orgasm being stalled isn’t a good one, but this is what he wanted, so he can’t complain. Not when he knows what’s coming next.

“All you’re made for is to take cock, and you know it too,” Seungyoun grunts, taking off the shirt Wooseok didn’t even know he still had on (then he soon realizes just how dressed Seungyoun is compared to him, and he shrinks in himself in humiliation). “I’ll give you what you’ve been waiting for, don’t worry.” 

Before Wooseok can even digest what he said, Seungyoun is manhandling him onto his stomach, grasping his hips and pulling them up so his ass is in the air. In one swift movement, Seungyoun pushes Wooseok’s shorts to sit around his thighs, the younger shivering at the cool air on his now exposed ass and erection. Wooseok stuffs his face into the pillow beneath his head when Seungyoun grabs at the flesh of his ass and squeezes. He thinks he might leave bruises from Seungyoun’s fingernails digging into his skin. Then, faster than Wooseok can possibly think in this state, the older spreads his asscheeks apart, and, judging by the moments of silence, watches his pink, fluttering hole clench around nothing in anticipation. Seungyoun chuckles again that night; Wooseok can tell he’s also shaking his head in faux disappointment.

“You’re so cock hungry, it’s pathetic now. I’m tempted to just leave you like this, and you can get yourself off with one of your toys. It’d be quite a show, wouldn’t it?” 

Whenever Seungyoun gets deep into his sadistic haze, he throws around threats that Wooseok _ knows _are empty and meaningless. He knows the other wouldn’t do something so heinous to him. Still, his heart stops at the thought of Seungyoun putting him through everything he did tonight, just to not fuck him in the end. It’d be a nightmare, really. Luckily for him, though, Wooseok doesn’t have to say anything before Seungyoun speaks again, his voice lower and darker than ever.

“Maybe another time.”

Suddenly, the flat of Seungyoun’s tongue licks a wet stripe along Wooseok’s perineum and up to his hole. The younger nearly screams at the sensation, clutching the bed sheets tightly in his fists and turning his head so he can breathe, his cheek now squished against the pillow. Seungyoun teases him, sucking around the rim but avoiding his hole, and Wooseok thinks he just might go crazy. 

“Seungyoun— mmm— Seungyounie,” he starts chanting his name like a mantra, relishing in Seungyoun’s tongue on him but needing more. He seems to get the message when his tongue finally pushes past the rim and enters Wooseok’s hole, licking into him. Wooseok opens his mouth in a silent scream as Seungyoun fucks him with his tongue fast, all the while kneading his ass in both hands. He pulls his mouth off momentarily and Wooseok feels him spit onto his hole, taking two fingers and spreading his saliva around the rim before pushing them in at once alongside his tongue again. How Wooseok hasn’t cum all over himself yet is a mystery to him, but he is close.

“I-I can’t, Seungyounie, _ please,” _Wooseok is trying his hardest to beg for Seungyoun to fuck him now but it’s not coming out right; the feeling of the older’s fingers and tongue inside him is affecting his thinking, and he doesn’t even want to talk about his throbbing cock between his spread legs of which the leaking tip is brushing against the sheets below. He tries again, “Please, S-Seungyounie, fuck me . . please, I’m ready I—”

Seungyoun takes his tongue out to interrupt him, though his fingers are still pumping inside at a mind numbing pace, “I’m indulging you, but you’re still begging for my cock? How greedy of you, Wooseokie.” The teasing lilt to his voice is still present, of course, and Wooseok whines and pouts at his words. He isn’t being greedy, he’s just impatient, for all the right reasons. 

In that next moment, Seungyoun slides his fingers out and says, “You’re lucky I want to fuck you so bad.”

It’s difficult for Wooseok to conceptualize time when he’s cockdumb like this, but he knows the amount of seconds it took for Seungyoun to take off his pants and boxers, flip Wooseok onto his back and push his cock inside him was close to none. Seungyoun moves like he’s on a time crunch, bottoming out as quickly as he entered Wooseok’s hole. Wooseok releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in the first place. He’s at peace now that he _ finally _has Seungyoun inside him, and he doesn’t think twice when he places his hands on the back of Seungyoun’s neck to pull him down and kiss him. It’s somehow messier than the rest, yet Wooseok can barely kiss back once Seungyoun’s hips move without warning, his thrusts quick and shallow. His lips stop altogether and remain open as he lets out small whimpers, allowing Seungyoun to lick into his mouth and dominate every part of him. Wooseok’s own tongue subconsciously lolls out, and Seungyoun pulls away to take the opportunity to press the pads of his two fingers on it. 

“Keep it open.” Seungyoun leaves no room for argument — not that Wooseok would want to — when he commands him to keep his mouth open and his tongue out. The younger silently gazes at Seungyoun above him, remaining obedient as always, and Seungyoun drips a string of his saliva on Wooseok’s tongue. A high pitched moan bubbles in the back of his throat once the spit lands inside his mouth, Seungyoun sticking his fingers deeper and further as his hips move even faster. Wooseok nearly gags and an inferno ignites inside the older’s eyes at the sound, taking his fingers out and leaning back in to ravage his mouth. 

“So fucking hot,” Seungyoun breathes into Wooseok’s mouth, sending shockwaves to travel underneath his skin. His legs cross over at his ankles on Seungyoun’s back, pushing him flush against his body. Seungyoun pulls away again, but not before nibbling and dragging Wooseok’s bottom lip between his teeth. He stares directly into his eyes, and Wooseok can see nothing but fiery hunger reflected in them. The younger’s cheeks heat up even more while he closes his eyes; he can’t handle Seungyoun staring at him like that, like he’s ready to take him apart and put him back together again, just to repeat the process over and over. Seungyoun groans and returns to Wooseok’s neck, his voice coming out muffled, “So hot, so pretty for me, Wooseok.”

Seungyoun continues to pound into him at an animalistic speed. From the amount of times his orgasm has been postponed tonight, Wooseok is surprised he’s lasted this long, but he can tell it’ll come to an end soon once he feels flames licking the inside of his stomach.

“Seungyounie, ‘m— ah— gonna cum. Will you let me cum? Can I cum now, please?” Wooseok starts babbling, and he prays his pleas come out coherent enough for Seungyoun to understand. 

The older says nothing when his hand harshly grasps Wooseok’s abandoned cock and pumps it in time with his unrelenting thrusts. Wooseok gasps, as he truly believed Seungyoun would make him cum untouched tonight, and moans so loud he’s positive the neighbors have heard them if they haven’t already.

“Cum for me, baby. Make a mess for me.” Seungyoun rasps into Wooseok’s ear, and a few more strokes and thrusts has the younger keening as he releases, white rope spilling on each other’s stomachs. His hole clenches around Seungyoun’s cock, soon pulling an orgasm out of him too. His cum coats Wooseok’s spasming walls, filling him to the brim just how Wooseok likes it. Seungyoun rides out his climax with slow, short thrusts, and before Wooseok can whine at the overstimulation, he pulls out, some of his cum dribbling out of his abused hole. 

There’s a period of stillness in the room save for their heavy breathing, both of them trying to ground themselves before making any attempt at moving. Seungyoun makes the first move, as per usual, wordlessly planting a kiss on the side of Wooseok’s (still open) mouth and leaving the room to presumably grab something to rid Wooseok of the mess on his body. Wooseok’s eyes remain closed, even when Seungyoun returns with a damp towel and wipes his stomach clean, wincing a bit as he removes the excess cum from around his hole. After taking the ruined bralette set off Wooseok’s body and tossing it to the floor, Seungyoun climbs back onto the bed and pulls the other into his chest, resting his chin on his head and running his fingers through his hair.

The affectionate actions coupled with Seungyoun’s quiet praises in his ear are just what Wooseok needs to slowly return to his normal headspace. 

“You okay?” Seungyoun asks after ten minutes pass. Wooseok nods and smiles, shifting his head to look up at the older.

“I’m good. I’m great.” Seungyoun can’t stop the giggle that escapes his lungs, a strange contrast from what just transpired between them minutes ago. _ This _is the Seungyoun Wooseok loves to come back from subspace to.

“I’m glad you’re good and great.” A goofy smile spreads on Seungyoun’s face as he says this. Wooseok doesn’t think twice when he leans in to place his lips on his in a closed mouth kiss. It only lasts a few seconds because Wooseok soon pulls away and rests his head on Seungyoun’s chest again, his eyes suddenly drooping closed. Nothing wears him out more than this, so he’s not surprised that he’s tired.

“I love you,” Wooseok manages to say as he closes his eyes completely. He’s drifting into slumber when he hears Seungyoun say it back, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! pls leave feedback! kudos and comments are appreciated ^-^
> 
> let's talk about seungseok on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/masoseok)!


End file.
